The Psychiatrist
by animegurl6
Summary: What would happen if 6 characters from YYH went to a pyschiatrist?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakuso. If I owned even one, I would be one lucky girl, but only if it wasn't broccoli head (Kuwabara). The thought of owing him is *choke* disgusting! *vomits* Thank the gods that I don't own that baka ningen! *starts praying to the anime gods that Kuwabara will be killed by Yukina* The only person I own is the Psychiatrist. Also the place where everybody is having therapy is in Makai (I'm not sure if that's what the place is called).  
  
Warning: Possible OOCness since I don't know who is going to be the cute couples, Yaoi maybe in future chapters, and for all you people that don't know what Yaoi is its two people of the same sex hooking up. So if you don't like, don't read.  
  
The Pyschiatrist -Chappie One: Thoughts of a depressed person in love  
  
Patient 1: I just can't stop thinking about him. I think its getting worse. I mean, I see him everyday, yet if I were to confess my feelings to him. But I can't. I mean, he's too good for me. With his eyes that are so full of life. And his soft expressions, when he looks at me I just want to kiss him. When I wake up every morning, I think, "This is the day that'll tell him", but then I end up thinking that he would reject me and I get hopelessly depressed. I instantly cheer up though, when I think of him. I always wonder what would my life be like if I hadn't met him that faithful day. I also sometimes wonder if he has any feelings for me, not just as a friend. Then I go back to the real world and figure I'll tell him someday. I just hope it's soon...I don't know how much longer I can resist my urges.  
  
Psychiatrist: I believe that you have the strength to continue going on like you have been. I mean 5 months ago when you first came in, you were thinking of killing yourself, you were so depressed.  
  
Patient 1: But, I came here to get out of love with him! Not to further my love for him!  
  
Psychiatrist: So you have admitted to yourself that you are in love with him?  
  
Patient 1: I..I guess I have. I just don't want to be in love with him, I mean we've been friends for so long. I just know if I tell him, nothing could ever be the same with him again.  
  
Psychiatrist: If you tell him, you could have a result in your favor.  
  
Patient 1: Or a result that I don't like, such as him never wanting to speak to me again. I don't think I could bear it if he rejected me. *sighs and shakes his head* You must think I'm just like one of those pathetic teenage girls that come in and complain about their crushes.  
  
Psychiatrist: I think that you have a lot of negative energy inside of you.  
  
Patient 1: And why do you think that?  
  
Psychiatrist: I think that you keep focusing on why he would reject you, not why he might accept you.  
  
Patient 1: I.I just don't think he would see things the way I do. I mean, he's a very complicated guy. He does have more layers than it looks. You've heard the things I've said about him, we rarely agree about anything.  
  
Psychiatrist: What are some of the things you do agree about?  
  
Patient 1: We agree that Koenma is a prat and that we both like sweet food.  
  
Psychiatrist: Everybody thinks Konema's a prat, but back to you. Do you think that he thinks of you like that?  
  
Patient 1: I don't know what he thinks. I wish I knew every thought, every dream, and every secret of his.  
  
Psychiatrist: That's understandable. I wish I knew every thought of my lover, but you can truly never know all the things the person you love thinks about.  
  
Patient 1: What do you think of my love for him?  
  
Psychiatrist: I think that we should continue this Friday.  
  
Patient 1: Okay, I'll be back Friday, but when I come back I want to know what you think of my feelings for him. See ya then. *gets up and walks out*  
  
Psychiatrist: *pulls out a file and starts writing in it next to Wednesday* Patient 1 is starting to lose it. Patient 1 has also admitted feelings of love for Patient 3. I hate the damn confidentiality between doctor and patient. I hope Patient 3 figures it out their feelings soon. Patient 1 still has the pent up negative energy. I fear that unless, Patient 1 tells his feelings to Patient 3 soon, it could be a disaster..for the both of them. *closes the file and pushes button on phone* Please send the next person in.  
  
A/N: OOOH!!!! I wonder who Patient 1 and Patient 3 are? I need you guys, girls, and demons to voice who you think Patients 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 should be. I left a clue to who Patient's 1 and 3 sex is (it's pretty obvious if you go back and read it). Also, I would like to say this idea of the Yu Yu Hakuso gang going to a shrink, came from the Sopranos. DAMN YOU FURIO FOR GOING BACK TO ITALY!!!! *starts sobbing* CARMELA FUCKING LOVES YOU!!! *sobers up* Uh. sorry for that little outburst. ^__^;;; Please read and review. I'll also put up another chappie when I feel like it (translation: when I stop cursing Furio for not pushing Tony in the helicopter blades and marrying Carmela). I don't care if you flame me, because all flames will go to my fund-raising club to see Hiei shirtless all the time on the show. *starts sobbing, while the reviewers run away to a nice sane fic*  
  
New A/N: Yes, that's all that changed. I'm am so fricking sorry for ya'll, I screwed up on the fic. I meant to put like, like one of those pathetic teenage girls. So it might not be a girl who's Patient 1, if you get my hint. *hint* *hint* 


End file.
